The present invention relates to a sample taking device for toxic and/or radioactive substances, which device includes a needle head filling system for at least one sample vessel which can be moved toward the needle head filling system and toward an inlet and discharge conduit for the sample vessel by rotating and lifting movements which are imparted to a rotatable cylinder by means of a drive shaft. The needle head filling system and the inlet and outlet conduits are disposed above the rotary cylinder. Also, a stripper is provided with which the sample vessel, once it has been filled, is removed from the needle head filling system and held within the rotatable cylinder. Such a device is disclosed in copending, commonly-owned U.S. Ser. No. 672,180, filed by Schaarschmidt et al.